


Doomed

by Newsiesgirl



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: Spot and Race have been best friends for ages, when the boy starting getting feelings for one another. What will happen? Will anyone get in the way?I'm not very good at summaries but this is Sprace with a bit of Javid in this :)
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Antonio 'Racetrack' Higgins was the only Newsies ,who wasn't a Brooklyn newsies, who was allowed to sell on Brooklyn turf. No one dared to question their leader on it and simply left it. Race would always sell his papes and then go betting at the sheepheads, he normally won as he knew the horses better than anyone. He was a Manhattan newsies, but his best friend was the King of Brooklyn which is why he is allowed to sell on their turf.

Sean 'Spot' Conlon or King of Brooklyn, was Race's best friend, they had been best friend since they became newsies. Once upon a time Spot was a Manhattan newsies until he found out about Brooklyn which is when he 'claimed' it and started to become the king of Brooklyn. Spot always let Race sell on his turf because he knew how much he liked the horses. He loved to make Race happy and smile. Little did the boy know that he was slowly falling for his best friend. Spot seemed to think it's just what friends did because no other newsies ever question there friendship.

The boys always met on the Brooklyn bridge at 8:00 pm every Tuesday and Friday. No newsies was allowed to come on the Brooklyn bridge between the times of 8 and 12 this is because the boys would go and sit by the docks or on the bridge and talk for hours and sometimes Spot would rest his head upon the shoulder of the taller boy who would put his arm around him. The boys just thought all friends did, Spot had seen Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly and Davey Jacobs (or as spot liked to call him: the walking mouth) several times but he didn't know they were dating till recently but just passed on the thought. 

Spot closed his eyes, he smiled as his thought filled with the same eyes that he saw every night. He knew they were familiar but he did not know who they belonged to. While all the way over in Manhattan, Race closed his eyes and saw the same curly black hair he always saw. If only he knew who the hair belonged to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple of chapters are short. I wrote this when I just started writing fanfic.

Race went to Brooklyn bridge like normal to meet his best friend. 

"Sorry I'm late, ran into Snyder on the way" He apologised for being 5 minutes late.

"I thought you were ditching me for a girl" Spot joked as his sat down at the docks.

"You know I ain't interested in girls, you know I'm interested in bettin' and sellin' papes to earn a living" he said poking the smaller boys bigger muscles.

"Trying to feel my muscles, Higgins" Spot said trying not to look in boys eyes he always seemed to get lost in.

"Nah, I ain't. Just poking you cause youse is annoying" He said.

"If ise is annoying, why is youse here?" Spot questioned.

"Don't know" Race responded and looked at the boy. 

The boys looked at each other, they stared deeply into each other eyes getting lost in them. They smiled at each other and Race scooted closer to the boy. Spot put his head on the taller boys shoulder who put his arm around the smaller boy.   
They seemed to stay like that, talking for what seemed liked hours. They could have stayed like that for hours if Spot hadn't insisted that Race had to get home and go to bed as it was getting late. They walked slowly to the end of the bridge and once they got to the bottom instead of doing the normal hand shake, they hugged. Race pulled him into the hugged and Spot just went with it, thinking it was just their friendship growing. The hug didn't seem to end. 

Race liked being in the boys arms, even if the boy was smaller. He felt safe in with Spot. Spot felt comfortable around Race, he felt like he could be himself around the boy. Like he didn't have to act tough, he could act himself. 

They finally parted and gave each other a smile before parting their ways. Race waved and turned around and walked. Spot watched him walk until he was no longer in sight and then he made his way back to the lodging house, he smiled the whole way home and during his sleep, as did the other boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Race made his way up to Brooklyn bridge when he was stopped.

"Don't bet to much today Antonio" Spot said looking at him, Race rolled his eyes when he chose to use his legal name.

"Why? What you going to do Sean" Race said using Spots legal name.

"Who gave youse permission to use my legal name" Spot said eyeing him.

"Well Spotty-Boy I do as I please" he said starting to walk.

"Be careful, you better watch your back Antonio" Spot said spitting at him.

Race made his way up to Sheepheads and sold his papes. He bet most of his money and got it back. Race revived a few dirty looks when he won a bet. He started to make his way up to Brooklyn bridge when he was dragged into an alley.

"You cheated!" Race looked up to see it was somebody who he betted with.

"I don't cheat, I'm just good at betting" he said spitting at him.

The boy looked at him angrily, he stepped closer to him and grabbed his collar.

"Your going to pay" he said "boys, let's soak him" the boy said as 3 more boys came out from no where. 

By the end of the beating Race couldn't stand, he felt numb but while he was laying on the floor, Spot was Brooklyn bridge worrying. He hadn't seen Race since this morning. He chose to go looking for him. He walked around every alley and nook in Brooklyn until he came to the last one. He saw a boy laying on the floor, he rushed over.

"Race!" He said, scooping him up. "Guess your staying in Brooklyn for a while" he took him to the Brooklyn lodging house. 

Spot took Race up his room, he had his own room cause he was leader. He ignored all the stares on the way up. Spot placed Race gently on the bed and then made his way down stairs.

"Oi, Itey youse is going to Manhattan and tell Jack Kelly that Race has been beaten up and that I is looking after him and he'll be return safely and when he's better" he looking at him "Now scram" Itey left. "No one is to disturb me tonight unless it's very important, I won't be working tomorrow so you'll be splitting youse money" he said walking upstairs.

As Spot walked upstairs Race was waking up. He looked confused, until he saw Spot shutting the door.

"Do you know who beat you up" Spot asked.

"Not really, I betted with them today" he said sitting up slowly. Spot just shook his head and sat beside him.

"Well I'm glad that youse isn't beaten that bad" Spot said examining the boys and cleaning his nose of the blood. Race winced slightly and Spot smiled at him slightly. 

"Why are you glad? Don't you hate me cause I'm always selling on youse turf" Race asked slightly confused. Spot looked at the Italian boy.

"If I had a problem with you sellin' on me turf don't you think I would of said" he looked at him and Race nodded. "Anyway youse is my best friend, of course I'm glad you ain't beaten up the bad" 

Race and Spot smiled at each other. Race had made the King of Brooklyn smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack paced back and forth in the lodging house. He kept checking outside.

"Jack, he's probably caught up with Spot. Come sit" Davey said, he was currently staying with the boys so work was closer for him. Jack sat down and rested his head on his shoulder, Davey placed an arm around him.

"What if he's dead, or missing" Jack said fighting back tears. Davey squeezed his arm.

"Don't think like that. If he hasn't returned within the next hour, we can go out looking" Davey said looking down at his boyfriend. Jack smiled slightly. Itey all of sudden came barging through the door.

"Itey, What's you doing here" Jack said standing up.

"Spot told me to tell you that Race has been beaten up and that he is looking after him and he'll be return safely as soon as he is better" Itey said. Without a word jack barged past him.

Jack ran all the way to Brooklyn as soon as he received the news from Itey. Itey struggled to keep up with Jack and then fell behind after he had pay the fine on the bridge, while Jack just barged past and he shoved all the boys in his way as he made it to Spots room.

"Race....." he tried to catch his breath "I'm.....glad....youse is ok" he said finally get his breath back. Race smiled.

"Jack he is staying here till he's better, and youse don't get no say" Spot said standing up. 

"Excuse me!" Jack said.

"Now you've checked on him, you may leave. I'll send Itey over every 2 days with updates." Spot said shoving him out. Jack made his way back to Brooklyn, he didn't want to fight with Spot. He knew how much he meant to Race.  
——  
Race was feeling better and was starting to move around a bit more. Spot had been playing nurse the whole time. The boys woke up to the sound of the bell.

"Spot, it's time for you to go to work" Race said gently nudging the boy next to him. Spot slowly woke up.

"No, I'm staying here and looking after you, one of the boys will give me half their money" Spot said grabbing the stolen bandages and beginning to change Races current ones.

Race didn't dare argue with Spot, he knew what he was like. He winced as the smaller yet tougher boy changes his bandages. What had he done to deserve such a great friend? Once Spot had finished he went downstairs to dispose of the bandages and to send Itey over with and update. While Spot was doing that Race slowly began to get out of bed, he didn't want Spot to keep playing nurse. He wanted Spot to go back to work, he stood up slowly and walked about 2 steps forwards and collapsed. The pain shot through his legs, a tear ran down his cheeks. 

The loud bang could be heard from the bottom of the lodging house, Spot ran upstairs. He opened the door to find Race on the floor crying, he came in and shut the door. 

"What is you doing?" Spot asked scooping up the taller boy and putting him into the bed.

"I want....to get better, so you...can go back....to work" Race said as cried, Spot wiped the boys eyes gently so he didn't hurt him.

"How about I sell my papes tomorrow and then Ise will do it once a week till youse it better" Spot said, Race nodded and sniffled.   
——  
Spot stood on Brooklyn bridge, he wasn't his normal self. He'd normal be shouting every headline he could think off, but instead he was just saying the actual headline. He'd only brought 20 papes and sold about 5, the day seemed to drag on. He was worried about Race, he wanted to check upon him but he'd made a deal with the boy and he didn't want to break his deal.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack ran across Brooklyn Bridge but stopped when he heard Spot shouting today's headline.

"Shouldn't youse be looking after Race" Jack said, he got a little angry inside "Why did I trust you with one of my boys?" He spat.

"Race wanted me to get back to work" Spot shouted at Jack as he ran across the bridge.

Spot chased after Jack all the way to the lodging house. He went straight up the stairs to Race who was reading today's pape that Zig had brought to him on request of Spot.

"Race, youse is coming back to Manhattan with me" Jack said.

"No he is not" Spot obliged.

"He's one of my newsies, not yours" Jack spat at him. Race just looked at the boys, he didn't want to go involved. "Spot obviously can't be trust to look after youse if he left you here while he was sellin' papes." Jack continued.

"But Jack..." Race was interrupted by Jack. 

"No buts." He gently picked up Race and carried him all the way back to Manhattan. 

Race didn't dare say anything, he was to weak to pick a verbal fight with anyone. Jack placed him upon the boys bed and got Specs to take care of him while he spoke to Davey.

"Jack, Spot said Race wanted him too" Davey said. "Did you ever ask Race if he wanted Spot to go out selling." He said holding on to the boys waist.

"Yeah I did" Jack lied and pulled Davey closer. Davey took his word thought he knew he was lying.

——  
It had been a week since Jack came and took Race back. Race had gotten better and was back out to work, he had to stay with Jack and wasn't allowed out without Jack. He felt like a baby, he just wanted to see his friend. Jack hadn't even asked him his side of the story. 

Spot hadn't left his room since Jack came, he didn't want to. He just wanted his best friend back. Every time he drifted off to sleep he saw the Blue eyes every time. They had to mean something. All the boys had tried to get Spot out but it hadn't worked.  
Race sat on his bed after a day of selling, Jack was cuddling with Davey when Zig had busted through the doors.

"JACK KELLY" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Who is you" Jack questioned standing up.

"That's Zig, one of Spots second in commands" Race said butting in, he waved at Zig who waved back.

"What do you want" Jack asked.

"A word about Spot" Zig replied, Jack dragged him up the Roof. Race didn't dare follow, Jack had been very different round him lately. Jack never let the boy out of his sight.

"Right Zig, what about Spot" Jack said, sounding annoyed.

"He hasn't come out of his room, since you came and took Race." He said. "He needs his best friend Jack. You can't keep them apart forever, give a few days and Race won't wanna come out of his bed" Zig said crossing his arms.

——  
Just as Zig had predicted Race didn't want to come of his bed this morning.

"Race, get up you need to sell your papes" Jack said getting annoyed. Race just turned away from the boy and snuggled into his thin blanket and pillow. 

Jack wasn't happy that Zig was right, he decided to leave Race but made sure to leave Elmer with him so he wouldn't go away. As Jack left the lodging house, late, to meet up with Davey there was Zig at the bottom of the stairs.

"He isn't coming out of bed is he?" Zig questioned. Jack just shot him a look. "Well neither is Spot, he won't even growl at us anymore or ask us to spilt our money. You've broken the King of Brooklyn!" Zig spat at Jack.

"He left Race alone when he was injured!" Jack spat back.

"Race asked him to go out and sell papes" he said. "You haven't even asked Race his side of the story, have you?" Zig looked at him. "Didn't think so."


	6. Chapter 6

"You is bringing Race to Brooklyn" Zig demanded.

"No I ain't!" Jack spat. Zig left at that and started to walk off, he turned down an alley and waited till he'd gone.

Zig ran into the lodging house. He saw two boys, one curled up in bed and the other on the floor playing some sort of game.

"Elmer right?" He said as the boy on the floor turned round and nodded at him. "Could I borrow Race for a few hours, I'm Zig. Spots second in command" he said.

"Sure but if I get caught youse is getting the blame" Elmer said, he had seen zig before. Zig nodded his head and Elmer went downstairs.

"Race, me and you is going to Brooklyn. We can go see Spot" he said gently nudging the boy who shot up as soon as the word Spot came out of his mouth.

"Really?" He said getting out of bed. Zig nodded. Race got dressed and the two made their way to Brooklyn, being careful not to bump into Jack.  
——  
Zig lead Race into the lodging house and then left him to go find Spot. Race ran as fast as he could upstairs. He walked in the room and saw Spot all snuggled up like a ball.

"Go away, I don't want to talk anyone" Spot said quietly.

"Not even me" Race said quietly.

Spot immediately got out of bed and ran straight into Races arms crying. Race rubbed the boys back.

"Shh, it's okay" Race said.

"I thought ise lost youse forever" Spot mumbled as he buried himself into the boy.

Race picked him up and place him on the bed, he laid next to him and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"You'll never lose me, no one will ever takes youse away from me" Race said resting his chin on the smaller boys head.  
——  
Jack walked into the lodging house with Davey. He looked at Elmer and saw he wasn't with Race.

"Elmer!" Jack shouted "Where's Race?"

"Ask Zig, ise had nothing to do with it" He said walking away.

Jack knew he was in Brooklyn, he went to run off but Davey stopped him. 

"Jack, what if someone kept you away from me because you went out sellin' papes cause I asked you too instead of looking after me, you would do anything to get to me" Davey said. Jack ran into Daveys arm.

"Ise is a terrible friend" Jack said "I didn't even ask his side of the story"

"I know, all you can do is let them be and then next time you see them apologise" Davey said wrapping his arms around the boy.  
——  
Race and Spot sat by the docks of Brooklyn bridge. Spot was sat in the taller boys lap, he snuggled into Races chest. Race felt weird inside, a good weird though. He looked down at Spot and smiled. He wrapped his as tightly around the boy, he felt happy with Spot. He thought to himself, surely this couldn't be what friends do. This seems like something Jack and Davey would do. Race couldn't be Gay, he'd always liked girls. He surely couldn't be Gay. He knew it was wrong, of course he supported Jack and Davey but if his Father ever found out he'd be killed. His father always told him it was a sin. Race couldn't be here anymore, he moved Spot of his lap and ran all the way to Manhattan without looking back.

Spot was confused to what just happened, he'd finally gotten the boy he liked back and he ran off. Spot knew he was gay and figured that out when he saw Race hurt. Spot didn't want to think, he just went up to his room and didn't even tell the boys off for smoking this late. He curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

Race ran into the lodging the house and fell onto his bed. He buried his head into his thin pillow. All the boys looked confused, Jack went up and kneeled next to him.

"Youse probably don't want to talk to me, but ise is sorry for what ise did" Jack said, Race just nodded. 

"Youse alright" Jack asked. Race shook his head and hugged Jack. He just needed comfort. Jack hugged him back, he understood the boy need comfort. 

"Boys! Scram" Jack said and every boy other than him and Race left the room.

"What's troubling ya" he asked Race. Race stared out the window.

"Feelings" He said. Jack nodded.

"Spot?" He asked and Race nodded as a tear fell down his face. Jack hugged him

"It's normal Race, don't let anyone or anything tell Youse otherwise" Jack said.


	7. Chapter 7

Trigger Warning- Abuse

Race woke up and decided he had to go to Brooklyn and speak to Race. He went over to Jack who was asleep in Daveys arms. Race nudged him.

"Ise going Brooklyn, don't know if ise is coming back tonight" he said to Jack who nodded.

Race got dressed, put his cap on and laced up his shoes. He grabbed his cigar and left the lodging house and started walking to Brooklyn.

By the time he got there all the boys were leaving the lodging house. Zig was the last to come out, he squeezed Race on his shoulder to tell him everything's going to be alright. Race smiled at him and then blew out his cigar. He made his way up Spots room, he took a deep breath and quietly walked in. He gently sat down next to the boy and played with his hair.

Spot smiled slightly, he then realised that only one person would dare to touch his hair and that person was Race. Spot shot up quickly and looked at Race.

"What you doing here? Come to run off from me again" Spot said crossing his arms.

"No ise coming to say sorry and tell you why ise run off last night" Race said, Spot raised his eyebrow giving him the signal to carry on. Race took a deep breath.

"Ise was thinking, and ise think I is...gay" he swallowed his nervousness "for...you" he said quickly. "But my father told me it was a sin and ise don't know what to do" he said quickly. 

Spot didn't say anything, he took his hands and cupped Races face. He leaned in and kissed him, Race didn't realised what was happening at first but he melted into the kiss. Spots hands wandered to the boys neck while the boys hands wandered to the boys waist. Race pulled Spot on to his lap, spot wrapped his legs around the boys waist. They broke away from the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Race, ise likes you for a long time. Ise just didn't know how to tell ya" Spot said and Race blushed. "I wants you to be mine" Spot looked at the boy.

"And I wants you to be mine" Race said and kissed Spots cheek and just like that the boys were dating and happy.

Spot hugged the boy and snuggled his head into the boys chest. Race rested his chin on Spots head.

"Ise is never letting you go" Race said kissing Spots head and then resting his chin back on it.

"Me either" Spot said. "Though it's time Ise went out to sell some papes and youse needs to go back to Manhattan" Race went to object "Youse need to get some money" 

Spot kissed him and walked him to the end of Brooklyn bridge and just like that both boys went off smiling once again.  
——  
Race was making his way back to Manhattan when his mouth and eyes were covered by two hands who Race assumed belong to Male by the grip they had.  
Race was dragged into an Alley. His eyes were uncovered. In front of him he saw his father, Race was corned he couldn't escape.

"Didn't I tell ya being gay is a sin, Antonio" his father said. Race nodded.

"Then why didn't you listen to me? I think you deserve a little punishment, maybe it'll hurt the gay out of ya" His father said.

His dads fist made contact with his nose, blood began to drip. His father carried on hitting the boy. Race was left unconscious by the end of it. His father left him in the Alley to die.  
——  
Jack hadn't seen Race in two days, surely he would of sent someone over. Jack made his way up to Brooklyn, he saw Spot on the bridge.

"Spot, first of all ise is sorry. Second of all Youse seen Race" he asked.

"Not since he left here two days ago" Spot replied. "Why?" He said seeming concerned.

"He hasn't returned home" Jack said.

"We have to go looking for him" Spot began to get worried now. "He could be hurt....or..or dead" tears formed in his eyes.

"We will find him, Spot. I promise" Jack said, he hope he finds Race. Race was the first newsies boy he met.


	8. Chapter 8

*Flashback*   
Jack was thrown into the refuge by Snyder. He was in a room with another boy. This boy had dirty blonde hair and news boy back.

"Youse is a newsies?" Jack asked. The boy nodded.

"I've always wanted to be one of those, so I don't have to keep stealin'" Jack said. "I'm Jack Kelly" he said spitting on his and putting it out.

"I'm Antonio Higgins" he said spitting on his hand and shaking Jacks "I Don't like my name"

"Well tell me about Youse self and Ise can think of one, Ise get called cowboy cause ise want ta go ta Santa Fe" Jack said.

"Well I like watching the Races at Sheepheads" Antonio said. "Ise always bet there and win" he said smiling, he hadn't smiled since he was thrown in there.

"How about RaceTrack Higgins and Race for short" Jack said and Ant-Race nodded.

——  
*Still Flashback*  
Jack smashed the window, he climbed through and then Race followed. They quietly ran down the Fire escape and ran. Race took Jack to the Newsboy Lodging House and ever since that day Jack has been a newsies and one of Races closes friend.

——  
(not Flashback anymore)

Jack dragged Spot to Manhattan, he was too sad to walk. He had just got his boy back just to lose him again and it was his fault for telling him to go. Spot cried the whole way there. It was clear to everyone that Spot had been an emotional wreck for a while and that he needed Race by his side. Jack dragged him into the boys lodging house.

"Listen up boys!" Jack said, gaining attention from all the boys. "Race has gone missing and it's our job to find him. For his sake and for Spots" he turned to look at Spot who was sat on Races bad crying. "If you find him make a loud bird noise and keep doing it until me or Spot are there. Stay in twos, no more boys are going missing" 

The boys all paired up and off they went, Crutchie stayed behind because his leg wasn't to good. Davey joined Spot and Jack. All the news boy searched every nook and corner of the city. Spot and Jack began to lose hope as they came to the last area to check, Spot went down the alley. He heard a small whimper, the whimper sounded familiar. He walked to the corner and saw something sticking out from under the trash bags, he removed it. It revealed a every bruised and messed up Race. A tear fell down Spots eye. Race curled up into a ball and whimpered.

"Hey, ise not going to hurt Youse. It's me your boyfriend, Spot" he said bending down. 

Race looked up slightly and smiled the best that he could. He allowed Spot to pick him up. Spot took him to Jack, He smiled and signalled Davey to tell the rest of the boys.

"Ise think it's best if he stays with youse. Youse do have Youse own room after all" Jack said as he examined Race who just buried himself deeper into Spots chest. "He seems to only trust ya"

"Ise take him back to Brooklyn, I'll can send Zig over every few days. He's more trusting the Itey" Spot said and Jack nodded. 

Jack walked Spot and Race to Brooklyn and then stole some bandages on the way. He passed them to Spot and then left the two boys, Spot walked into the lodging house and explained everything to the boys. They were not to come into his room unless someone got soaked. 

——  
2 weeks had passed by, Race still seemed fragile but he was a lot more himself. Spot stayed with him everyday protecting him.

Spot walked downstairs while Race was asleep to check on his boys and to collecting his half of the money. The boys didn't care if they had to share, they understood. They just knew that Spot was in love with Race and couldn't just leave him.  
A crack of lightning light up the dark Lodging house and a loud thunder boomed. Spot heard a slight whimper, he sent the boys to bed and quickly darted up the stairs. He walked in to the boy in a ball, Spot embraced the boy.

"Shhhh, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" he said rocking him. 

Spot stayed embracing the boy till the storm had passed but once it had Race was asleep in his arms and so Spot feel asleep with the boy in his embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been at least two weeks since the incident, Race had been bed bound for the first week and started to move around a little the second. Spot spent the majority of time with Race, he spent some time checking upon his boys. Race loved having Spots company, though at first it did bring up what had happened with his father but he spoke to Spot about it. 

Spot woke up before the taller boy, he went downstairs and grabbed breakfast for him and Race. He told Zig that him and Race might be heading to Manhattan at some point today. Spot went back upstairs, the taller boy was sat up in the bed looking slightly worried. He smiled when his boyfriend walked in. 

"Ise thought you'd left me" Race said looking at his thumbs.

"Ise never going to leave youse, I told youse that" Spot said handing him his breakfast. Race smiled. "Ise was thinking we could go to Manhattan and you could spend the night there" Spot said. Race smiled, he liked the idea 

——   
The two boys arrived in Manhattan before sundown. Race did pretty good on the walk over here, he asked Spot to go round the alley where the incident happened and Spot did exactly that. He helped Race up the stairs and walked in with him. All the boys ran up to Race to welcome him back. Albert handed Race his cigars.

"Surprise you didn't finish them" Race smiled and Albert smirked at him. 

"Hey Race, I need to head back to Brooklyn to look after the boys why don't you stay here for the night" Spot suggested, Race smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow, I'll be here before the boys go out sellin" he kissed Races cheek and then left.

——   
Spot was making his way to Brooklyn bridge when someone grabbed him.

"Youse must be Spot" a man asked.

"What's it to you" Spot spat.

"You made my boy gay" Spot then realised it was Races father. He turned around but there was someone else there, there was no escape. "You can't escape, but you can pay." 

Races father walked towards Spot and kicked him straight in the gut, the other guy joined in and soaked Spot.

——  
Spot waked up, it was the next day. At least he assumed so. He stood up, he was weak but he needed to get Race. He made his way to the Manhattan lodging house, stopping on the way to ask someone the day. It was in fact the next day. Spot heard the circulation Bell, he quicken his speed but not a lot cause it hurt him. He slowly made his way upstairs.  
He walked into the lodging house and he saw Race on his bed with Jack. Race was sobbing worse than Spot had ever seen him. 

"Spot.." Race said quietly as his voice was very scratchy. Spot smiled slightly at him.

"Woah, what happen to youse" Jack said getting up and examining the boy.

"His father" Spot whispered into Jacks ear. He didn't want to worry Race. 

"Looks like Youse is stayin' here" Race said quietly, repeating the words he once heard. 

"But my boys" Spot whined.

"I'll get someone to tell Zig, now wait there while I go steal some bandages and find Specs" Jack said rushing out of the Lodging house.

Spot went and sat next to Race, he wiped Races tears. 

"My poor Baby" Spot said quietly, looking at the cute boy infront of him.

"Ise was really worried about you" Race said looking down.

"I know, when I regained consciousness I worried about you" Spot said lifting the boys chin up.

"It was my father wasn't it?" Race asked and Spot nodded.

Jack and about 5 boys rushed into the Lodging house. He threw the bandages at Spot.

"First off, Specs is on his way to Brooklyn. Second of all, Race they just arrested your father" Jack said.

Race and Spot looked at each other and smiled. Race hugged Spot gently, he didn't want to hurt him.

"No more trouble" Race said quietly.

"No more, just us" Spot replied.

"Spot youse and Race can have the spare room that we has for guests" Jack said showing them the way.

——  
Race and Spot was sat on the bed of the 'guest room'. The bed was just as bad as the rest but at least they were alone. Race looked at Spots bruises and cuts as Spot covered them up. Tears began to form in Races eyes. As soon as spot had finished he looked at Race who had tears running down his face. Spot pulled him into an Embrace.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Spot asked worried about his boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's my fault" Race said letting the tears run free.

"No, don't think like that. It's not your fault" Spot said wiping the boys face.

"But if I Hadn't turned gay..." Race said looking away. Spot didn't say anything. "I don't know if I can do this anymore..." Race continued. A tear fell down Spots face.

"I better be going then" Spot said standing up gently.

"But you're injured" Race said, Spot ignored him.

Spot walked past all the boys in Lodging house, Jack went to Race to see what happened and Race told him everything. Spot made his slow journey back to Brooklyn, he ignored his friends and went straight to his bedroom. He didn't want to be in this room but it was the only way he was going to get privacy. He laid on the bed, he let the tears run free. He didn't care if he was the King of Brooklyn, he needed to cry.  
——  
It has been at least three weeks since Race and Spot has broken up. Race had slowly but surely been breaking inside. He still got up and sold his papers but he always said the right headline and never put much energy into it. Spot had got up and pretend like nothing had happened. He found a girl, her name was Alice. Spot had pretend to be in love with her, he wanted to get over Race that didn't seem to be going good. 

Race decided to go to Brooklyn, he wanted his best friend back. He arrived at Brooklyn and went to the docks to see if Spot was there. He looked at it from the bridge and he was right there was Spot kissing a girl. Race grabbed a rock and threw it at them, it hit the girl straight on the head. Spot looked up at Race and stood up. Race ran all the way back to Manhattan, he went straight to the Lodging house.

Why did he just do that? Oh, right because he was jealous. But it was his fault Spot was even with this girl, he broke up with Spot. He let go...he said he was never letting go but he did anyway. Race went into the private room and put his head into his hands. Somebody came into the room and shut the door behind them.

"What the hell?" Spot spat, but quietly. "Youse threw at rock at us" 

"Ise is sorry ok" Race said, he got up and looked at Spot.

"Why did Youse do it?" Spot asked, Race leaned toward and looked at Spot. He nodded and Race kissed him, Spot kissed back.

"Because Ise still likes you" Race said looking away.

"Well Ise don't like Youse anymore, I'm not gay anymore" Spot said.

"Then why did you let me kiss youse? Why did youse kiss back?" Race spat. Spot didn't manage to say anything.

"Exactly, there's the door" Race said pointing to the door and sitting down.

"Race.." Spot said. 

"Save it, youse moves on. Youse got a girl, youse ain't gay anymore" Race said.

"Race let me explain" Spot said sitting next to him. "I don't why Ise said I'm not gay, Ise is very gay for youse. The only reason ise was with that girl is because I was trying to get over Youse" Spot said.

Spot looked into the blue eyes of Race, Race looked into the eyes of Spot. They kissed each other. Race broke away quickly.

"I can't...my father...I'm sorry" Race said having a flashback of the day his father soaked him. Race let the tears run down his face. Spot didn't move he just placed a comforting hand on the boys back, he rubbed Races back.

"Everything is going to be alright" Spot whispered pulling the boy into a comforting embrace. 

Race melted into the boy arms, Spot moved them so they were laying down on the bed. Race fell asleep in the boys arms. Before Race fell asleep Spot whispered comforting things into his ear to calm him down. Spot knew this is where he wanted to be for the rest of his life and he was determined to not let anyone get in the way of that.


	11. Chapter 11

Race wanted to be with Spot but all he thought about it was his father said. Race knew it wasn't true but his father had made it seem true. He couldn't believe his father would hurt Spot, his boyfr...best friend. He kept forgetting Spot wasn't his, he want him to be but his father..

Race slowly woke up, he was still in Spots arms. Race sat up carefully so he didn't wake Spot, he looked at him covered in bruises and cuts. He couldn't stand seeing him like this, he needed to something about it with out Race himself getting hurt. He needed to see his father. Race quietly walked out the room and told Finch that he was going out for a walk and would be back in a hour. At least he hoped so, his father was released the previous day with no 'evidence' of his attacks when there was plenty.  
Race approached his fathers run down apartment. He knocked on the door and waited. His father opened and looked at the boy and smiled.

"Ahh my boy, I knew you'd come to your senses and come back" he said hugging him.

"I'll only come back if youse promise never to lay a finger on my friends again" Race said and his father agreed. 

What was he thinking? Why? His father said they was going to go for a walk and to talk to Wiesel, his father was good friends with him and the Delancey brothers. They got there and all the boys were there, including Spot. Races father dragged him through the crowd of boys.

"Morning Mr.Wiesel" His father smiled "I was wondering if my boy could miss work" Wiesel looked at the Delancey brothers with the look of 'you will not hurt Race or you'll be dead'

"Of course Mr Higgins" Wiesel said. 

"Good, I would like to spend today to bond" Races father asked and Wiesel nodded.

"Say thank you to Mr.Wiesel Race then will be off" 

"Yes dad, thank you Mr.Wiesel" Race followed his father. The boys all looked gobsmacked, what in the name of papes just happened.

"Jack, do youse think Race is in trouble? He was fine yesterday" Spot asked.

"Ise think he is, we have to do something about it" Jack said. He climbed on to the wagon. "Boys sell your papes and then get back to the lodging house for Four" Jack said.  
——  
All the boys arrived at the lodging house for four.

"Right boys, we seem to think Race is in trouble following this mornin's events, we all have to work together to save Race because first off, his father is dangerous. Second off, him and Spot seem to fall apart without each other" Jack said and got a death glare from Spot.  
——  
The boys made their way to Races father house and broke in, they wasn't back. The set up some traps and went to the coppers and showed them Spot who was covered in bruises and cuts from Mr Higgins. The coppers hide as did the boys and all they could do was wait.

As soon as Race and his father entered the traps were set off, Mr Higgins getting tied up. The policemen handcuffed him and then took him away after thanking the boys. Race went to go after them put Spot grabbed him, Race screamed and tried to get out of Spots grip. Tears rubbing down his face, he didn't know why he was like this after everything his father did but had been so nice lately and even brought Race some coronas. 

Race eventually gave up, Spot twisted the boy round and pulled him into a gentle embrace. Race melted into the boy and cried into his shoulder, Spot rubbed his back and whispered comforting things into his ear as he learnt that calmed the boy.  
"Can..Ise...have a...piggy back...ride home?" Race asked Spot in between sniffles, Spot turned around and let Race climb on to his back. Surprisingly he was quite light, Spot talked to him about random good events all the way home. Race just listened and played with Spots hair, he loved the sound of Spots voice and the feel of his hair and the safeness of being around him.

——  
Spot placed Race upon to the bed, Jack had told them to go into the 'guest' room again. Race took of his vest and shoes and climbed under the covers. Spot took of his shoes and went to lay down on the floor but Race got his attention and pointed to the bed, Spot didn't question the boy and climbed in beside him. Race rested his head on too the boys chest and Spot put an arm around him and once again fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

Race and Spot had been awake for at least an hour, Jack told them they didn't have to work today. For the hour they had been awake Race had been playing with Spots hair. It felt soft in his hands, he twirled it around his fingers.

"Race, wes need to talk about us" Spot said. Race agreed.

"Ise wants to be more than friends" Race said biting his lip and sitting up to look at him.

"Me too" Spot said sitting up.

Race pulled him into his lap and rested his forehead against his, he leaned in and kissed him. Spot kissed him back immediately. They melted into the kiss, their hands going where they were comfortable. Eventually the broke away from the kiss.

"Spot, will Youse be my boyfriend" Race asked.

"Of course" Spot said resting his head on the boys chest.

"And I'm never letting go again and Ise means it this time" Race said playing with Spots hair.

——  
To two boys stayed like that for most of the day, they were either making out or cuddling. Race was very interested in Spots hair, he didn't usually like people playing with his hair but he didn't care cause Race was finally his and for good this time or so he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a sequel I have written it is not done but let me know if you want me to start uploading that on here :)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short but i kinda of see it like an intro. It will get better. And just like most of my stories on here i originally wrote these on Wattpad- Newsiesgirl


End file.
